


Beast

by Ktchaw



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, POV First Person, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktchaw/pseuds/Ktchaw
Summary: Dimitri isn't nice to Byleth, doing something he surely will regret later.





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i wrote, had this idea in mind for quite some time, just a silly thing i made.  
Hope it isn't too OOC.

What a sight he was, with a flush from ears to the chest, a heavy breathing and heart fast, eye filled with lust and shame, an agonizing look as if he was pleased but wanted much more. His hair, now unkempt and long, with some pieces of blond falling down his face wet with sweat. I do not see the beast, the corpse he calls himself, but merely the haunted prince i remember from the monastery, my favorite student. 

And yet, I cannot help but feel as if I am committing a heinous sin, one that will keep me away from the redemption I desire the most. The Professor, one that cares deep for his students, bedding one of them out of luxury, a carnal whim that shouldn't be  
allowed. 

He is looking at me dazed, expecting me to do something. But I simply cannot, I get up fast as I can to give him little to no reaction time, and move swiftly to the door. But I hesitate to open it. Why? It gives him enough time to hold my arm with his abormal  
strength to keep me in place. 

"What are you doing?" He asks me, almost like a snarl, voice deeper than the prince I meet in the monastery, filled with guilt and anger that no one should feel. 

"I cannot help but see the boy who was once my student whenever i look at you. Who spoke highly of everyone but himself, haunted by the dead and endless guilt. But yet, no matter how much you call yourself a corpse or beast, your heart still beats. You desire to silence the dead by killing that woman. You are no beast or corpse and i am unworthy of such a bright student as you, the demon i am." 

"Do you think I care about you, after you left me all these years? Your words are meaningless to me, i have grown into a beast that seeks nothing but the death of that woman, no matter what you say or see! That's the only way to quiet the dead, how do you even dare to ask for my forgiveness?" 

I can feel his hold on my wrist even stronger, hurting the flesh and muscle, bruising it deeply.  
If i had a beating heart, surely it would stop by Dimitri's words, how he came closer to me and bitted my shoulder, strong enough to draw blood. 

"Don't you see the beast, monster i became professor? Would you ask me for forgiveness?" 

No, no, no, it shouldn't be like this. Dimitri isn't a beast, he is just a lawful prince, one who cares deeply about his people. He grabs my jaw and turns me to face him, and he slaps my face. 

"Quit with that pathetic look, professor. It doesn't fit you, the so-called Ashen Demon." 

He is right, isn't he? The pain and shame i feel, i deserve all of it and perhaps even more for the mistakes I made. Dimitri comes closer to my face, licking the burning his slap left. He shoves me by the wall and puts his fingers inside my mouth, a horrid moan escaping my lips. What a disgrace i am, such a shameful display must i be. 

He removes them from my mouth and grabs my legs, spreading them apart, holding each using his waist as support. I quickly hug his back, afraid I could fall. As i was left completely submissive to him, he places one of the fingers i licked inside me, the intrusion taking me by surprise, the pain something i never felt before, mixed with a wrongfully placed pleasure. I can't hold back the disgusting moans, the tears of guilt and rage from such a profane act. I start scratching his back, I don't want this, this is  
wrong and should never have happened; will Dimitri think of himself more as a beast? 

He puts two fingers suddenly, stretching my insides, the pain unbearable! I plead him to stop, whispering gently as I can on his ears, but it all falls into nothingness, as he cares not about me. He removes them after some time, the missing sensation of something inside me quite uncomfortable. Dimitri adjusts my position, and places himself inside me, ruthless and strong, fast and impetuous. This is too much, I can't handle this pain, the blood dripping, his endless assault. I tear his back apart, I scream for him to stop, but he doesn't listen nor cares, treating me as a corpse! Is Dimitri truly a beast, a boar? I cannot accept it, even in this miserable situation, all I can see is the boy in the monastery, who places others much higher than himself.  
He finally finishes himself, his breath loud and fast, his back bleeding deeply by my hands. 

"Professor, I..."


End file.
